Broken Wings, Fallen Angel
by BellaMadonna
Summary: Widowed when hubs Jake, a fireman & Nat’l Guard member, is KIA, Bella is raising their 4 y/o daughter alone. She meets Edward, a SWAT cop with a dark past. Can they move thru the darkness to find the light of happiness together? Rated M for mature themes
1. Mommy's Boyfriend is a Cannibal

**A/N: The title of this story has now changed to**

**"Broken Wings, Fallen Angel"**

**The first chapter title will retain the original story title. **

**This story began as an entry in the "Epic T-Rated Contest"** **originally organized by BronzehairedGirl0620 and the late Daddy's Little Cannibal. **

**This story is still dedicated to the memory of Daddy's Little Cannibal.**

**Note: The story rating has been changed to "M" for language, mature themes, and future sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just like to play with them.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Mommy's Boyfriend is a Cannibal

**BPOV**

"Really, Alice, it's okay. I don't mind staying here an extra week. You know your place is closer to my work and Allie's daycare." I reassured my sister for the third time since she called five minutes ago. "Just go on to Atlanta with Jasper and enjoy your time together."

"Are you really sure?" Alice's voice was still a little skeptical.

"I'm really sure. I don't mind staying here. I know the shipment you're expecting is important and, like you, I don't like the idea of it getting deposited with one of your neighbors or the super. I know how important it is to you."

"Oh, Bella, I really owe you one for this. You're doing me such a favor. If those fabrics got wet… well, I just don't want to even think about it."

I could imagine the shudder going through her petite frame at the mere thought of the expensive silks being ruined by someone's carelessness. My sister, Alice, was fast becoming one of the top designers of one-of-a-kind wedding gowns in the country, not just in Chicago. Her gowns were the most sought after gowns currently on the market. They were hand-made, custom-designed gowns, using only the finest materials. They weren't cheap, thus explaining her worry about the expected shipment of fabric. Alice usually trusted no one with her fabrics. They were custom woven Italian silks, very expensive, and incredibly beautiful. Deliveries were usually made to her shop, but she was out of town, having accompanied her husband Jasper on a business trip. Jasper now had some unexpected time off and they were going to use the time for a much-needed getaway.

"It's really no trouble. Allie and I enjoy staying here. I mean, we _will _so have to put up with that awesome community pool, but we'll force ourselves." I barely stifled a snicker.

"Enjoy all the amenities with our blessings!" Alice laughed along with me. "You need to take some time and smell the roses," her voice taking a serious turn. "It's been nearly three years, Bella. You're going to have to get back to the real world someday. You're still young."

"I know, Alice. I know Jake wouldn't want me to live alone forever. And he would want me to find someone to be a good father to Allie."

"Now you're talking like the old Bella. I know Jake was a great guy, and one of the finest firefighters in Chicago, but you're right, he would want you to live your life." Alice wasn't saying anything I hadn't already concluded nearly a year ago.

"I know he would, Alice. He didn't ask to leave the fire station and be called back to active military duty with his Guard unit, but he was proud to serve, and I was proud that he was proud. He died serving the country he loved, and he wouldn't want me to squander the life that I still have." I still missed Jake. I missed him a lot. But I had realized that life must go on. Not just for my sake, but for our daughter's sake.

"Now," Alice sniffed loudly before speaking firmly, "I want you and Allie to enjoy that community pool, and keep your eyes open. There are some really great guys that live in our complex. There is one guy in particular that I've been meaning to introduce…"

"Okay, okay," I interrupted her, "I think our conversation is beginning to wind down, if you get my drift." I did not want Alice to start matchmaking.

"I'll make sure that the fabric is safe." I again reassured her while deftly changing the subject.

"Thanks again, Bells. I've already given Tony and Doris the week off, or I could have them take delivery at the shop." Tony and Doris were Alice's loyal employees, having started with her at the very beginning and helping to build the business right along with her. I guess they were really more than employees. They were more like part of the family.

"Alice. Please. Stop worrying! I will make sure everything is okay. You just promise to enjoy yourself. Okay?"

"Okay, I will, if you do the same," she insisted. "You've got my number and the number of the hotel if you need anything, right?" She was still worrying.

"Yes, Alice. I do. Now, please, Go. Enjoy. Yourself! And enjoy Jasper!"

"Oh, alright! Love you, sis."

"Love you, too."

"Give Allie a big kiss and hug from her Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper."

"Okay, I will! Bye!"

"Bye."

I couldn't help smiling and shaking my head as I pushed the button to disconnect the telephone line. _Alice, what am I ever going to do with you?_

"Mommy! Mommy… Help me Mommy!"

I froze momentarily as the worst fears of a mother were brought front and center. As I regained movement, I turned in the direction of the voice.

"Allie! Allie, where are you?" I called as I raced through the apartment, frantically searching for my precocious four-year-old daughter.

"Mommy, I'm out here! Help me, Mommy, I can't get out!"

"Allie, Baby, Mommy's coming!" I called as I raced in the direction of the calling voice. My destination was the apartment balcony.

In the short seconds it took me to reach the balcony, my mind imagined all sorts of predicaments that my baby might be in, the worst of which was hanging by her fingertips from the edge, dangling three stories in the air.

As I reached the French doors leading outside, I was brought up short by the sight that met my eyes. I had to suppress an outright laugh as relief swept through me.

"Allie, what in the world have you done to yourself?" My beautiful, tiny little daughter was kneeling on the balcony floor, her black-haired head wedged tightly between two spindles of the balcony railing. Try as she might, she couldn't get her head back through them and was, therefore, neatly trapped.

"Honey, how did you get your head through there?" I asked as I dropped to my knees beside her, carefully taking her head between my hands and trying, to no avail, to remove her head from its confinement. No matter how I turned her head, I couldn't get it back out. Her ears kept getting in the way and I didn't want to hurt her unnecessarily.

"I don't know, Mommy. I was trying to reach the pretty butterfly over there" she pointed to her left, "but I couldn't reach it." I could see her lip start to quiver and knew tears were not far away. I had to keep her calm. I didn't want to have to deal with a _hysterical_, trapped daughter.

"It's okay, baby, don't worry. I'll have you out of this in no time." _But how?_ I had tried turning her head this way and that, but her release was still blocked by her ears. I had nearly come to the conclusion that the only way would be to cut the spindle when a voice called from below.

"Hey, do you need any help?"

Peering over the balcony, my gaze met the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen. Eyes owned by one of the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on. He was grinning up at us.

"I'm not sure. Do you have any ideas?" I could hear the breathless quality of my voice, and hoped if he noticed it, he would attribute it to the situation my daughter had placed herself in and not my reaction to his awesome self. I mentally shook myself and took a moment to notice that he was wearing a black tee-shirt with a Chicago PD insignia on the left breast pocket. Maybe he could help.

"Well…" I watched as he looked over the situation and then his eyes ran over me. I felt his gaze as he studied me. It was almost like a touch. Then I saw a mischievous glint enter his eyes. "I can think of a few ideas, but first let's free the little lady."

I felt my eyes go wide as what he said registered in my brain, and I felt blood infuse my cheeks. For a moment I was unsure how to react. Should I be angry at his fresh remark? One look at the dazzling smile splitting his handsome face answered that question. There was no way I could be angry with that smile trained on me. _Whew! He should register that smile as a deadly weapon! I had just been 'dazzled' by one of Chicago's finest!_

It took me another moment to compose myself and think of a suitable comeback, "Let's just stick to _'freeing the little lady,'_ what do you say?"

"Okay, if that's the way you want it. But I reserve the right to revisit those _'ideas'_ at a later time."

_Oh, yeah, he was definitely dazzling me!_ I was brought out of my reverie by the loud, clear voice of my daughter.

"Who are you?" Leave it to Allie to be direct. No beating around the bush for her! She turned her head so she could look directly down on him.

"My name is Edward." He had now turned that dazzling smile on my daughter. "What's your name?"

Like most females of the species, she was not immune to the effects.

"Allison Jane Black and I'm four years old." She proudly held up the fingers of her right hand, displaying the correct number of digits in the universal sign for 'four.'

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Allison Jane Black. You're a very smart girl to only be four years old. Are you sure you're not older?"

_Wow, he knows how to talk to children! _

Allie responded to the fact that she seemed 'older' as only a four-year-old can. She bestowed upon him a smile that rivaled his own in dazzle-worthiness.

She answered him, "I'll be five on my next birthday," she told him, pride evident in her voice.

"And what would Mommy's name be?" He asked Allie, but his gaze was trained on me and his green eyes caught and held mine.

"Her name is Bella. It's really Isabella Marie Black, but she likes the name Bella." Sometimes I wished that my little Allie wasn't so smart for her age.

"It's very, very nice to meet you, Isabella Marie Black who likes the name Bella." I was being dazzled again.

"It's nice to meet you to Mr…"

"Cullen, Edward Cullen," he supplied. "But, please, call me Edward."

"Edward," I relented and spoke his name. What a nice name; a little old-fashioned. You didn't hear it everyday. And despite my better judgment, I found myself returning his smile.

"Now, let's see if we can free Miss Allison Jane Black from her predicament." He continued to look at me. "May I come up?"

"Well…." I hesitated. Who was to say he wasn't a serial killer or a rapist or someone else just as vile. He was a stranger.

He saw my hesitation and realized the reason for it. "Hey, listen, I know you don't know me, but I live in the first floor apartment below you." His eyes never left mine as he rattled off the reasons I could trust him. "I've lived here for over four years. I know the owners of that apartment are Jasper and Alice Whitlock. I know Jasper is the curator of the museum at the Chicago Institute of Art, and Alice makes wedding dresses. They've been together for five years, and married for two. I attended the wedding and I recognize you as her sister. You were her Matron of Honor. The little angel there toddled down the aisle as her flower girl."

Wow! That was quite a list of quasi-references, I thought. Man, he was observant and he had a phenomenal memory for details. He remembered Allie and me from Alice's wedding! Well, I guess if he's a cop, he would have to be observant. I didn't remember seeing him there, but then, during that time I didn't remember a lot of things. I only remembered the actual wedding because of Alice's happiness and seeing Allie play Flower Girl. Everything else during that time was just a blur.

He was still waiting for an answer to his request to come up, and as Allie was still in a bit of a situation, I knew I needed his help.

"Okay, come on up." I hope I don't live to regret trusting him, I thought as I waited for him to knock on the door.

"Allie," I addressed my daughter, "I'm going to go let Edward in. Okay? You'll be okay for a few minutes?"

"I'm okay, Mommy. Go get Edward." I really shouldn't be surprised by my daughter's easy use of Edward's first name, as she, like her father, never met a stranger, but I still corrected her. "Allie, you should call him Mr. Cullen, okay?"

"Okay, go get Mr. Cullen." Allison had been raised with manners so she understood how to properly address adults.

I walked quickly to the front door and arrived just as the knock sounded. I opened the door and was overwhelmed by the presence of the man. He was even more devastatingly handsome up close. Those bright green eyes were framed by long, thick eyelashes that would make any girl envious. His gorgeous head was covered by thick, bronze-colored hair that I though might have a tendency to curl given the way it was styled in one of those modern, messy do's. He was tall, easily over six feet, and I suddenly felt very short as I stood there in all my five foot, four inch, barefooted glory, trying to will myself to appear taller. My eyes traveled down his black-shirted chest, noticing how the fabric clung to his muscular torso, pausing momentarily at the spot six inches below his belt, before traveling down his long legs encased in slim-fitting black jeans. When I reached his black, New Balance running shoes, my eyes made the same return journey back to his face. _Wow! Unbelievable!_

"Well…" he interrupted my perusal of his awesome self, "if I've passed inspection, may I come in?" That crooked smile was back on his face as he cocked an eyebrow at me.

_Oh my goodness!_ I suddenly realized I had just been standing there staring him up and down and lingering a moment in the middle. I felt the blood rush to my face and I knew I was blushing profusely.

"I… I… I'm.. sorry," I stammered, embarrassed beyond belief, and wishing the floor would just open up and swallow me. "Please… forgive me… come… come in."

I stood back, turning my back to press it against the open door as he stepped in front of me and entered the house.

_BIG MISTAKE! _By standing against the opened door, he had to pass right in front of me, thus allowing me feel to the solidness of his body as it brushed against mine as he passed.

I turned my head away, stepped away from the door and took a second to look outside before closing the door and resting my forehead against the cool panels briefly to compose myself. Taking a deep breath, I turned to face Edward Cullen.

"This… this way." I turned and led him through the living room, through the bedroom and finally through the French doors to the balcony.

I could feel his eyes burning into my back as he followed me through the apartment. I stopped on Allie's right side when I reached the balcony and felt his body brush against mine again as he moved around me to stand on her opposite side.

Trying to ignore my racing pulse, I knelt down beside Allie, "Are you doing okay, honey?"

"I'm okay, Mommy. Just get me out of here." I could see a slight case of panic creeping up on her. Before I could speak, Edward kneeled down and spoke softly to her.

"If you'll just give me a second, Sunshine, I'll have you out of there before you know it." He gave her another of his signature 'dazzling' smiles and I could see the panic waning from her face.

He turned to me and asked, "Could you bring me a scarf or headband of some kind?"

"Oh, sure," I jumped up immediately and headed to Alice's closet. She had a scarf to match any possible outfit, and they were folded neatly in one of the sliding drawers in her massive, walk-in closet.

I returned in just a moment holding a bright yellow silk scarf. I placed it into his outstretched hand.

I watched as his long, tapered fingers caressed the silk for a moment before folding it accordion-style while he spoke to Allie. "Now, Sunshine, if you will hold still for me so I can wrap this scarf around your ears, we will have you free in no time."

I couldn't believe how still my usually hyper four-year-old held for him. I watched as he wrapped the scarf around her head Indian-headband style, completely covering her ears and pressing them flat against her head before he tied the scarf securely at the back of her head.

"Now, are you ready, Sunshine?" he asked Allie.

"Yes," my daughter answered.

"Okay, now I'm going to pull your head back through the bars, but I will need you to try not to bend your head sideways. Can you do that for me?

"Yes, I can." Allie answered with complete confidence.

"Alright," he turned to me, "now Bella if you could reach through the space to Allie's right and hold her chin steady, I will pull her head through."

Once I was in place, I watched as he grasped the tied end of the scarf and started pulling gently. With her ears now held securely out of the way, and the silk in place to cushion the sides of her head, her head slipped right out.

_He did it!_

"You did it!" I exclaimed as Allie turned and threw her arms around Edward's neck. He caught her up and rose to his feet, swinging her about, her laughter ringing through the air. He sat her back on her feet with a quick nuzzle at her neck.

"Sunshine, you're so sweet, I could just eat you up!" He was laughing with her now.

I reached down, relieved that our minor crisis was over, and grabbed her up to myself, wrapping her in a big hug.

"Ooo, Allie, I do believe our Mr. Cullen may be a…" pausing for effect, "CANNIBAL!" I filled my voice and expression with mock horror and shuddering.

Allie looked at me with one of her puzzled looks and asked, "Mommy, what's a Cam-a-bul?"

Still playing my mock horror story role I replied, "A cannibal, Allie, is someone who…_eats people_!"

I gave Edward a conspiratorial wink over Allie's head before I turned and pretended to run away in fright. He caught on right away and set out in hot pursuit, making chomping noises right behind us.

I let him chase us through the house, Allie's laughter ringing out as we dodged around furniture, raced through the kitchen, before we let him 'catch us' in the living room as we collapsed on the sofa, where he proceeded to blow multiple raspberries on Allie's neck, just increasing her delight in the game.

When he finally let her come up for air, she said, "Mommy, I don't think Edward is a cam-a-bul! You won't really eat us, will you Ed…," remembering her manners, "I mean, Mr. Cullen?"

"You, Sunshine, may call me Edward anytime," he glanced at me to make sure it was okay and I nodded. I liked that he had asked my permission.

Looking once more at Allie, he continued, "And you're right, Sunshine, I would never, ever, ever eat you." He then brought that amazingly sexy green-eyed gaze to meet mine. "Now, your Mommy," I saw those eyes darken slightly and his voice drop slightly in tenor, "I'd have to say that's a definite possibility."

I felt another blush moving from my breasts to my hairline. I almost fanned myself because the temperature in the room had just skyrocketed.

Before I could find my voice to answer him, he got to his feet and turned in the direction of the front door. He was leaving? I couldn't believe the sudden disappointment I felt at his impending departure. But, of course, the man had a life outside of our little world.

"Hey," he had turned back to face us, "what are you two beautiful ladies doing for dinner?"

Taken by surprise, I managed to stammer out, "No... noth... nothing. I... I... I mean, we have no dinner plans." I couldn't keep my eyes from searching out and locking on to his.

"Great! I know a great little Italian place with delicious food and they love kids. What do you say you two join me for dinner tonight?"

I could see his genuine desire to spend time with us in his eyes.

"Okay. That sounds wonderful."

"Yeah, okay. Well," glancing at his watch, "I know Sunshine here has an early bedtime, so what say I meet you here at, say, six o'clock?" He bent down to nuzzle my daughter's neck one more time before he straightened and turned that green gaze on me.

I still couldn't take my eyes off him. How awesome was it that he thought of Allie's bedtime. "Alright, we'll be ready. Thanks."

He reached his hand out to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear, letting his fingers linger along my jaw line as he pulled his hand back.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine."

And with that, he turned and was gone.

I released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding in one big 'Whoosh.' At that moment, I heard my daughter's voice pipe up, "Mommy, is Edward your boyfriend?"

Oh, my. Out of the mouths of babes.

* * *

**A/N: Again, this story is dedicated to the memory of Daddy's Little Cannibal**

**Thank you for reading this story and please review and let me know what you think. Edward is a cop (most likely with a past). What's not to love? So, show me some love by reviewing!**

**Much Love to you all, and remember...**

*****May all your dreams be filled with sexy cop Edward*****

**BellaMadonna**


	2. Worth The Wait

**A/N: Welcome back to my story. Please note, I have changed the title of the story to:**

**Broken Wings, Fallen Angel**

**The first chapter will retain the old name. This story is still dedicated to the memory of Daddy's Little Cannibal.**

**The story is also now Rated "M" for language, mature themes and sexy times.**

**I know, this update has been a LONG time coming, but I hope you think it was worth the wait. I promise the next chapter will not take as long!**

**Theme Song for this Chapter:**

"**I Wanna Hold Your Hand" by The Beatles**

**Link to the song is on my profile**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. But Edward is so sexy as a SWAT cop, don't you think? So, SWATward belongs to me!**

* * *

**Broken Wings, Fallen Angel**

**Chapter Two – Worth The Wait**

**EPOV**

_Damn, Cullen, you've fucking done it now!_

I couldn't believe I had just asked Isabella Black to dinner. I had been obsessing over that lady since the first time I laid eyes on her – two years ago at Alice and Jasper's wedding. There were a thousand reasons I shouldn't have done it, and each one of them was parading itself, complete with neon warning lights and a brass band, through my head at this very minute.

But there were two reasons I should, and I had just left them in the apartment behind me.

_Isabella Black - who likes to be called Bella! _I smiled to myself as I remembered Allie's words. Such an adorable child, and so smart! I was surprised at how I had taken to her, as I had absolutely no experience with children. Well, unless you counted my infrequent encounters with kids in the day-to-day performance of my job. Those meetings were few and far between. Not many kids have problems that require the fucking S.W.A.T. team! Thank God!

But Allie was different. It was almost like talking to a little adult. And being a total fanatic for TV Land re-runs of My Three Sons and The Andy Griffith Show didn't hurt when it came to talking to kids. Its funny, I used those shows to help me get through the tough times and rough nights, and here they were helping me in a way I could never have imagined.

_Isabella "Bella" Black! _I let my thoughts wander back to her. I had seen her only a few times since the wedding. I had caught glimpses of her three or four times when I was at home and she visited the Whitlock's. And even then, the sightings were from a distance. I didn't believe in stalking a lady, but somehow I hadn't been able to get her out of my mind since that wedding.

I don't think she even remembered me, and I told myself there was no reason for her to remember me. Alice had introduced us briefly at the reception, but she had given me a politely vacant look, a wan smile while shaking my hand, and I knew as I moved away that she had promptly forgotten I even existed.

_So much for making a lasting impression, Cullen!_

But she had certainly made one on me. I found out later that day that the lovely Mrs. Black was a widow and had just recently lost her husband. Well that explained her behavior when we were introduced. I hadn't heard how her husband died, just that it had been in the line of duty. I also overheard someone say her husband was a firefighter, so I assumed he had died in some kind of accident on the job.

But that was over two years ago, and if her reaction to me a few minutes ago were anything to go on, she had moved on with her life. I allowed myself a little smile when I thought that I probably had made an impression on her this time.

_Damn, I hope I'm ready for this!_

I had some time to kill before getting ready for my date. I paused as that thought went through my mind again.

_Date._

How long had it been since I had been on a date? I really couldn't remember the last time. It had to be at least a year. A few of the guys had tried to fix me up with a friend of a friend, but nothing ever worked out beyond that first or second date. I had hooked up once or twice with girls I met at the bar down the block from the station, and while I didn't really like doing that kind of shit, a man sometimes needed a little female companionship and it was at least a step up from the five-fingered fandango!

I tried dating girls from the department but found it was just better not to mix business with pleasure. If you started doing that shit, then they started worrying about every little thing you did and about the danger involved with your job, and it just became a fucking nuisance. Sometimes a little knowledge was a dangerous thing, especially when it came to a job like mine.

I released my breath in a little snort. Dangerous job! That was a laugh! The job I had now was a walk in the park when compared with the danger I had faced in the past. That was another reason I hadn't had a steady relationship in the past three years since…

I could feel my heart rate pick up and my breathing coming faster and shallower.

_Get a fucking grip, Cullen!_

I clinched my fists and shook my head slightly, dispelling the memories before they became more than I could handle at the moment. After all, it had been three years. I just wanted all that behind me. I just wanted a normal fucking life!

I steered my thoughts elsewhere – to Bella. She was different. I just felt in my bones that dating her would be something totally new and uncommonly special. Just thinking of her brought a smile to my face and a stirring to my body.

Still smiling slightly, I moved to my laptop on the desk in the corner of my bedroom and reached down to gave the touch pad a quick flick to wake up the screen. I sat down to finish checking my emails, a task I had been working on when I had heard Allie's yells earlier. I quickly checked the new ones, not even realizing I was holding my breath as I scanned through them. I let it out when I saw they were all department related or personal. I quickly answered those that required my attention and deleted the others.

I then scanned CNN for the news of the day then checked the WGN site to get the local news. It didn't take long to kill time on the Internet.

I quickly showered and then gave my hair a brief hit with a blow dryer. I left it slightly damp, running my fingers through it and knowing that no amount of styling was going to make it do anything other than what it wanted. I gave up trying to tame it a long time ago. I kind of liked it a little messy, and the length made it easy to manage. The department didn't have any set rules on how long my hair had to be; they didn't give a fuck as long as I did my job. I was used to that. As long as I got the job done, no one cared what I looked like!

I shaved and then pulled on a clean pair of jeans before slipping on a navy blue button up shirt over my plain white tee. I grabbed my wallet, phone, and keys from the dresser top and fastened my watch to my wrist while stuffing my sock-clad feet into a pair of black Nike sneakers and took a last quick look in the mirror to make sure I hadn't buttoned something up wrong. I gave myself a smirk, thinking…

_Well, here goes nothing!_

BPOV

I bent down and scooped Allie into my arms face down and ran, 'flying' her into the bedroom. Her squeals of laughter rang through the room. We halted in the bathroom and I put her down before reaching over to start the bath water.

"Mommy, are we going out with Edward?" she asked, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet, her hair flying around her face.

"Yes, we are," I answered her as I tugged her shirt over her head.

"Oh, goody! Mommy, I like Edward. He's funny." She was still bouncing and grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, sweetie, he's very funny." _And very handsome, and very sexy, and very…very… male!_

I shook my head slightly to clear the image suddenly popping into my mind.

_Goodness, Bella, get a hold of yourself! You just met the man and Allie's right here!_

I finished undressing Allie and quickly put her into the tub. We had fifteen minutes of bathtub fun while I washed her hair and answered questions that seemed to include the word "Edward" with every other breath. He had certainly made an impression on my daughter that afternoon. Well, like mother, like daughter I guess.

I helped her out quickly, tossing the hood of her ducky towel over her head and wrapping her up so she could waddle into the bedroom. I knew I had about an hour left to get ready myself.

"Okay, Sunshine, what would you like to wear?" I asked her after drying her hair. I turned to open the dresser drawer where I had placed her things during our stay here. Allie liked to pick out her own clothes, and as long as she didn't choose something totally outrageous, I usually allowed her to do so.

"Mommy, you called me Sunshine! Edward called me Sunshine!" She was looking at me with wide-eyed wonder like I had just given her a puppy! It was the cutest thing.

And I was surprised to realize she was right.

"He did, didn't he?" I nodded in agreement. "Well, Sunshine," she giggled again at the name, "let's pick out something for you to wear when we go to dinner with Edward, okay?"

She quickly showed me the outfit she wanted to wear and told me in her best big girl voice that she could dress herself, and that I should go get ready.

I just shook my head and chuckled. My baby was growing up fast.

"Okay, Allie, I'm going to shower. Don't you dare leave this room, okay?" I didn't want her wandering out onto the balcony again. One mishap per day was plenty, thank you!

"Okay, Mommy. I'll just watch TV." With that, she moved to the television, turned it on and flipped through the channels until she found what she was looking for. I heard the opening bars of _'Who lives in a pineapple under the sea,'_ as I closed the bathroom door.

By five forty-five, I was putting the finishing touches to my makeup and running a brush through my freshly dried hair. Allie was getting antsy, having gotten tired of television. Even Sponge Bob couldn't compete with a sexy cop.

She was hopping from one foot to the other and asking every few minutes, "Where's Edward?"

To which I would reply, "He'll be here in a few minutes."

She was dressed in pink jeans and a pink and white cotton pullover. The top half of her freshly washed and dried black hair was pulled back and caught with a pink and white ribbon. White sandals were on her feet, showing off the freshly painted pink toenails. In other words, she looked simply adorable.

I glanced down at my own dark-washed jeans and simple white, short-sleeved button up blouse that I wore over a navy tank. I put a pair of simple silver earrings in my ears, and sprayed myself with my favorite cologne, Malaia, before slipping my feet into a pair of simple silver thong sandals. My toenails were also sporting a fresh coat of pink polish.

I glanced at the bedside clock again. Five minutes until six.

The doorbell rang.

_He's here!_

A pink and white streak raced past me, rushing to the door and started to open it when she pulled up short at my yelled "Stop."

She turned to me with a look of little-girl annoyance on her face. "But Mommy, its Edward!" she said, giving me a slight grimace.

"We _think_ its Edward. I could very well be someone else." I told her as I walked to the door and leaned in to take a look through the peephole.

"But no one else is going to dinner with us," she stated what seemed obvious to a four-year-old.

I turned to look at her and had to chuckle a little at her small-child logic. Oh, to have the innocence of a child again!

I leaned in once more and focused my eye on the peephole. Indeed, standing just a scant two feet away, on the other side of this door, was Adonis himself, in the flesh.

_And what flesh it was!_

I pulled back as I felt a wave of heat pour though my body and my breath caught in my throat for a second. I expelled it in a huff and tried to steady my suddenly rushing heartbeat.

_Gosh, Bella, get a hold of yourself! You've seen an attractive man before!_

_But not one quite as attractive as Edward Cullen, at least not since Jake, and definitely not one that was about to take me out to dinner this very moment!_

It suddenly struck me that this was the first time I had dated since Jake's death. I had been asked out before, but I had always declined, thinking somehow I was disrespecting Jake's memory. But this time it was different. I don't know if it was the pep talk with Alice earlier, or just the fact that this time the right man had asked me out.

I was still lost in thought when a tiny voice piped up, "Well Mommy, is it Edward?"

I gave my head a slight shake as her words registered and I realized that I had left Edward standing at the door for nearly a minute. I sprang into instant action afraid he might have left while I stood there daydreaming.

I opened the door with a jerk and caught him with his finger poised over the doorbell. He pulled back, slightly startled at the speed at which the door flew open, but quickly gained his composure and gave me a sexy, half smile that only quirked up one side of his kissable lips.

_Kissable lips? Oh, heavens, what am I thinking?_

"How are my lovely dates this evening?" he asked, looking first at me and then down at Allie, who had squeezed her way to stand between Edward and me.

Allie gave him the biggest smile I think had ever crossed her face. "We've been waiting for you, Edward," she said with all the frankness of a four-year-old. She was positively beaming as she stood there twisting her body from side to side while looking up at him.

He looked first at Allie saying, "Have you Sunshine?" He smiled as she gave him a squeal of laughter and then turned to me and said, "I'm sorry to keep two such beautiful ladies waiting." His eyes had locked with mine as he said 'beautiful ladies' and my heartbeat began racing double time again. He gave me another crooked smile before he reached down and lifted Allie, resting her on the crook of his left arm as he straightened and turned his head to look at me.

"Let… I… Just let me get my purse," I stammered, completely disarmed by the sight of how natural it looked for Edward to be holding the most precious thing in my life. I turned quickly, reaching for my purse on the foyer table and blinking rapidly to force down the tears that had sprung to my eyes at the scene I had just witnessed. I swallowed hard before stepping out and taking more time than necessary to make sure the door was locked as I composed myself.

I felt his free hand gently cup my elbow as he walked with us down the hall to the elevator. I was startled by the contact of his hand against my skin. I could feel a tingle begin where his fingers touched me and spread quickly through my arm to the rest of my body. I wondered vaguely if he felt it too.

His hand never moved from my arm as I punched the button for the ground floor, effectively keeping me close to his side. I couldn't believe that my chatterbox of a daughter was sitting serenely in his arms, just smiling and silently enjoying the ride.

When the doors opened, he guided me out the door and to the parking lot and stopped by a sporty looking Volvo. I was a little surprised, as the words 'sporty-looking' and 'Volvo' just didn't seem to go together, but they certainly fit in this case. Edward put Allie on her feet by the car and turned to me.

"Where is your car parked?" he asked as he quickly scanned the car park area.

"My car?" I was a little taken aback as I had just assumed we would be riding his car.

"Yeah," he turned back to give me his full attention once more. "We'll need to get Allie's car seat or booster seat, or whatever you have for her to ride in."

I experienced a 'slap-your-forehead' moment as I realized that I hadn't even thought of Allie's car seat.

_That settled it! Edward Cullen, you're perfect!_

I had to give my head another little shake to focus my thoughts.

"Ah… yeah… my car is parked right over there," I said, pointing to the white Audi parked two cars away.

He followed my pointing finger with his eyes, and then turned back. "Okay, if you'll give me your keys, I get the seat."

I opened my purse to fish out the keys and as I handed them to him, I said, "It's a lot of trouble to take out the seat and put it back in. Why don't we just ride my car?" I suggested, as I dropped the keys into his outstretched hand. "You drive."

I gave him my most persuasive smile and cocked an eyebrow at him. He looked briefly at the keys and then back at me before smiling and saying, "You're right. That does make more sense."

He drove with the ease that comes with experience and I found myself watching his hands as they gripped the steering wheel lightly, seeing the long fingers flex and relax as he drove.

Allie was back to her chatterbox self and peppered Edward with question after question. For the first five minutes of the ride, she asked questions such as "Where are we going?" "Can I sit in a big-people chair?" "Can I have spa-sketti?"

Each question was directed at Edward and I was amazed at how much patience he had, as he answered each one without making her feel like a little girl. Instead, he listened to each word and spoke to her with respect.

_Oh, yes, Edward Cullen, you __are definitely perfect!_

When Allie finally ran out of questions, or at least paused long enough to think up a new one, I took the opportunity to ask a few of my own.

"So, you're with the Chicago Police Department?" I asked him, surprised that I had managed to ask him a coherent question without stammering once.

"Yeah, I with the SWAT Team," he answered briefly, and I couldn't help the startled look I gave him, my eyes going wide in surprise.

"SWAT?" I didn't mean for it to come out in such a skeptical tone as I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, S.W.A.T. You know, Special Weapons and Tactics," he explained in the same patient manner he had used with Allie.

I nodded my head a little and replied, "I know what SWAT means. I'm just surprised that you're a member, that's all."

"What's so surprising about that?" he asked, his voice taking on a slightly harder edge.

"Oh, nothing, I didn't mean it to come out like that." I hurried to explain, not wanting him to think I was being rude about his occupation. "I just meant that aren't most SWAT officers real hardas..," I stopped myself, remembering Allie sitting in the backseat taking in our every word. I continued, "hard _nosed_ cops? And you're so… well… you don't seem to be like that at all." I finished lamely.

He turned his head briefly in my direction, giving me that quirky, crooked smile I had grown to expect from him. "So you don't think I'm hard _nosed _enough to be SWAT?"

I felt my face suffuse with color as I realized how my words must have sounded to him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I apologized. "I really have no personal experience with members of SWAT, so I have nothing to base my opinion on except hearsay."

If possible I blushed even harder when I heard his low chuckle, and his murmured comment, "Well, maybe after tonight, you'll have some experience to base your opinion on." He glanced at me again and gave a slight snort before continuing, "Bella, you should know that you should never judge someone by what they wear or the job they do." He paused a little, "Looks can be so deceiving." He said the last in that slightly harder voice and his face tensed a little, before he sighed and his face relaxed as he once again smiled at me.

We were silent for a few moments, which gave Allie enough time to turn her chatterbox back on and she spoke up, "Mommy is a lawyer."

We had just stopped at a traffic light, so Edward took his time and turned to me slowly with a mock look of seriousness on his face. "Really? A lawyer? I thought all lawyers were harda… hard _nosed_ sons-of-bottomless-pits."

I saw his lips twitch and I couldn't contain the burst of laughter that sprang from me, and I laughed so hard I had tears in my eyes. First at the fact that he had gotten me back, but good, and then at the _sons-of-bottomless-pits! _Seriously, where had that come from?

And then we were laughing together and Allie was laughing because we were laughing and I couldn't remember feeling this carefree in years.

We arrived at the quaint little Italian Restaurant a few minutes later, still chuckling every time we glanced at each other. Edward was right; this place didn't mind children, as Allie had been made to feel special from the moment we were seated. She was allowed to sit in a 'big-people' chair with the help of a small booster seat. The waitress also made a special effort to include Allie when she came to take our order and I allowed her to place her own order for "Spa-sketti".

The food was superb! My mushroom ravioli was heavenly, it was obvious Allie was enjoying her spa-sketti, and Edward dove right into his vegetarian lasagna.

We continued to make small talk over dinner. At one point Edward asked me, "So, you're really a lawyer?" he smiled again, but this time I knew he was asking for real.

"Yes, I'm actually with the Illinois State's Attorney's office. I work in the Criminal Prosecutions Bureau dealing with domestic violence issues."

It was his turn to look surprised. "Really? How long have you worked there?" he asked with genuine interest.

"I've been an Assistant State's Attorney for a little over three years." I took a deep breath before continuing in a low voice, "Since right before my husband died."

Edward didn't say anything; no gratuitous words of sorrow at my loss or telling me he knew how I felt. He just gave me a small, understanding smile and a feeling of silent support and I was so grateful for his reaction because I really didn't want to answer questions about Jake tonight.

We talked more about my job, Edward asking very insightful questions, and listening intently to my every word. I found that he was a really good listener and I told him so.

"You're really a good listener, do you know that?"

He gave a little snorting chuckle and said, "Well, I find you can learn all kinds of things just by listening." His smile reached those amazing green eyes of his and I momentarily lost myself in them. We just looked at each other for several moments when suddenly a small voice brought us back to the present.

"Mommy, can I have ice-cream?"

"_May_ I have ice-cream," I corrected her automatically, and she repeated her request.

"Mommy, _may_ I have ice-cream?" she asked sweetly, going so far as to clasp her two hands together and bat her eyes at me. My daughter was a force of nature when she was in 'adorable mode'. And she had been so well behaved tonight, sitting and eating like a big girl. I would be sure to praise her on her behavior later.

I glanced at Edward who was smiling at Allie with a look akin to adoration in his eyes, and then back at my darling daughter and said, "Well, since you've acted like such a big girl tonight, I think you should have ice cream."

"Oh, goody!" This was her favorite saying when she got something her way. I had come to think of it as an 'Allie-ism', one of those sayings that I would forever associate with her, just like 'spa-sketti'.

Without another word, Edward motioned for the waitress and allowed Allie to place her own dessert order. When I declined the waitress' inquiry of whether I wanted dessert, Edward spoke up as he looked at me. "They make great cheesecake here, as good as any you'll find in New York," his amazing eyes were looking at me persuasively. "Would you care to share a piece with me?"

_Share a piece of cheesecake with Edward? When I'm able to breathe again, I'll answer him. Can I just have him for dessert instead?_

I decided it might be best not to try to speak, so I just nodded slightly.

I was grateful when Allie began chattering about her favorite flavor ice cream, chocolate of course, because it gave me the opportunity to bring myself back down to earth.

_In addition to that smile, he should also register those eyes as deadly weapons! I had been dazzled again!_

I used the short time it took for our desserts to be delivered to get my breathing and heart rate under control. I wondered briefly if Edward had any idea of the effect he was having on me?

The waitress brought our desserts and Allie dived right into hers. I looked at the one piece of cheesecake, drizzled with raspberry sauce, and two dessert forks sitting so innocently on the plate. I reached for one and hesitantly forked off a small bite of the wonderful looking filling, dragging it through the pool of red sauce. I brought it to my lips and was amazed when the creamy confection touched my tongue. I closed my eyes and savored the flavor. It was heavenly! I even think I moaned a little at the incredible richness as I licked a wayward drop of raspberry coulis from the corner of my lips. I know I was smiling when I let my eyes rise to look at Edward.

He was looking at me with an unreadable expression for a moment, his eyes darker than before. I saw him take a deep breath before he gave me that crooked smile and picked up the other fork. My eyes followed the movement of his hand as his fork sliced through the dessert and watched the leisurely progression of the bite to his mouth. I watched as he slowly opened his mouth and caught a brief glimpse of his tongue before his lips closed around the tip of the fork to take the bite into his mouth. I was transfixed as he savored the taste before he swallowed. Then the tip of his tongue appeared between those kissable lips to lick them of any remaining raspberry residue.

My eyes lifted slowly from his lips to his eyes and I felt my face burst into flames as soon as he winked at me.

_Oh, merciful heavens! Someone please help me!_

**EPOV**

I don't remember the last time I had laughed like I had with Bella. She totally got my off-the-wall sense of humor, and she was so damn easy to talk to. I was surprised to find out she worked for the State's Attorney and was somewhat surprised that I had never run into her at the Cook County Courthouse. But she did work with domestic relations, so she probably had never been assigned to one of the cases I was associated with.

And Allie was the sweetest kid I had ever had the pleasure to meet. I sat and just watched her as she asked the most amazing questions, much more advanced than I thought a child that age should be. And on top of that, she was so well behaved. It was almost like being in the company of a 'Stepford' child, that is until she asked in her own cute way for 'spa-sketti'. I had to chuckle when she spoke the word and knew I would never be able to think of spaghetti again without thinking of her version.

When I wasn't being charmed by Allie, I was being fascinated by her mother. The more I learned about her, the more I wanted to know. The more I looked at her, the more I felt drawn in by her beauty. She had the most amazing brown eyes I had ever seen. I could get lost for days in them. I had never met a woman like her before. It was like I had finally found my place in the world, and she was the missing piece I had been looking for all my life. Something just clicked when I looked at her.

When Allie had asked for dessert I found an excuse to extend our time together, so I suggested the cheesecake at the last minute. When she put that first bite into her mouth and I heard that sexy moan come from her throat, I nearly lost it.

_Holy fuck! _

I felt my libido kick into overdrive and I was instantly aroused and growing harder by the second!

_Damn! Did she have any idea the effect she was having on me?_

When she met my eyes with that innocent gaze, I couldn't believe she was that naïve.

_Well, lovely lady, two can play that game_, I thought, and proceeded to give her a taste of her own medicine. I deliberately drew out my own taste of cheesecake and thoroughly enjoyed watching her reaction to my blatant actions. As I saw her eyes darken slightly, I gave her a slow wink.

I saw her take a shaky breath, and then…

"Mommy, I have to go potty." With that one simple statement, we were both brought back to earth with a resounding thud.

I watched with slight amusement as Bella pulled herself together before turning to her daughter and quickly rising to her feet.

"I'll take care of the check and meet you up front," I told her, forcing my voice into steadiness, as she was ushering Allie toward the Ladies Room.

"Okay," she answered, her voice a little breathless.

Minutes later we were back in her car and headed back to our apartments. The sexual tension between us was only magnified by the close confines of the car's interior. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable with me so I racked my brain for some kind of small talk to relieve the stress of the moment.

Allie. Always a safe bet to talk to a mother about her child.

"Looks like Allie is out for the night," I commented, knowing that the little girl had been almost asleep before her mother buckled her into the car seat.

I heard Bella take a deep breath before replying, "Yeah, it's a little past her regular bedtime."

"I'm sorry for keeping you out…" I began, but she interrupted.

"No, its fine. I wouldn't have spoiled Allie's fun for anything. And she did deserve dessert." I could hear the pride in her voice as she spoke about her daughter and I could hear the touch of relief in her voice that we were discussing something innocuous.

"She's quite a kid." I spoke my feelings and the truth. "I've never met a four-year-old as smart as she is."

We continued to discuss any and all aspects of how smart Allie was and how well-behaved she was as I tried to make sure Bella was at ease with me. I sure as hell didn't want to scare her off on our first date!

I parked the car and walked around to open Bella's door. I offered to carry Allie in and she accepted graciously.

Allie rested her sleeping head on my shoulder as we rode up the elevator and I carried her into the apartment. Bella let the way to what I knew was the master bedroom and quickly turned down the covers on the bed.

I laid down the sleeping child before turning to look once again at her mother.

"Allie sleeps with you?" I asked her curiously.

"She has been while we've been staying here. It's a strange place and she was nervous sleeping alone. So, yeah, she sleeps with me." She turned to give me a small smile while she was tucking in her daughter. I watched as she kissed her gently on the cheek before rising to lead the way back to the living room.

"I had a great time," she spoke softly as she continued to walk across the living room toward the foyer where she stopped and turned next to the front door. "Thank you for inviting us." I could see she was a little nervous about us being alone.

"It was my pleasure," I said quietly as I reached for her hand. "I had a great time too."

I felt her hand tense a little but she didn't pull it back. I wondered if she felt the same tingle I did when our fingers touched.

"Can I see you again?" I asked her, holding my breath a little as I waited for her reply.

She looked at me then, meeting my eyes for the first time since we left the restaurant and I saw her sigh lightly.

"I'd like that. Call me?"

I dropped her hand momentarily while I fished my phone from my pocket and handed it to her. She quickly put in her information and handed it back to me. I removed the phone, but kept her hand clasped once again in mine. Our eyes met and I wanted nothing so much as I wanted to kiss her senseless and make crazy, passionate love to her, but I knew I couldn't do that. Bella was special and required a delicate touch.

So as my body screamed in protest, I brought her hand up and pressed my lips to her knuckles in an old-fashioned gesture.

"I'll call you," I promised as I released her fingers and fought a wicked battle with my body as I forced it to walk out that door. With one last smile, the door closed behind me and she was gone.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Did you enjoy SWATward? Is he sexy enough for you? And what about lawyer Bella and little Allie?

**Did you know that reviews make Edward happy? And happy Edward plays Beach Volleyball. Can you see where this is going?**

**Press the little green button and leave me some Review-Love!**

**You know I love you guys….**

*****May all your dreams be filled with sexy cop Edward *****

******BM******


	3. Angels and Demons

**A/N: For all my younger readers – NO Lemons in this Chapter!**

**This story is still dedicated to the memory of Daddy's Little Cannibal. **

**Thanks to all the wonderful readers who reviewed! I love hearing from you and I reply to each review! I love to hear what you think, so please, don't be shy! **

**Theme Song for this Chapter:**

"**Good Vibrations" by The Beach Boys**

**Link to the song is on my profile**

**Special thanks to Melolabel, my wonderful beta, and truly, my long lost sister! It is uncanny how much we think alike. We will soon be posting a joint Fan Fiction adventure entitled "The Marksman". It's a western, and Westward is To. Die. For. SEXY! Imagine a cross between Tom Selleck from "Quigley Down Under" and Clint Eastwood from "High Plains Drifter", and you will have an idea of what to expect with our wonderful 'Westward'. Look for a teaser at the end of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. But sexy as a SWAT cop Edward, or SWATward, belongs to me!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter three – Angels and Demons

**BPOV**

I closed the door behind Edward and did a little happy dance back into the bedroom. The night couldn't have been more perfect if angels had designed it, with a little devil thrown in for good measure. I closed my eyes and remembered the way his lips had closed around the tip of his dessert fork and then the way his tongue had appeared to lick away the residue. I couldn't help imagining those lips and that tongue caressing my own before moving on to pay homage to all my body's erogenous zones. The promise of every thing he could do for me was in his eyes as he winked at me.

_He winked at me!_

I had wondered if he would kiss me goodnight. If I was honest with myself, I was a little apprehensive but at the same time excited, especially after I had reacted so strongly to just the sight of him eating cheesecake and winking! But he hadn't tried to kiss my lips; instead, he kissed my hand.

_He kissed my hand!_

Was it possible to get any more romantic than that! And who would have thought that a kiss on the hand would send a tingle to every region of my body; and I mean _every _region of my body!

I opened my eyes and walked into the bathroom to begin my nightly bedtime routine. I stared at the face in the mirror, barely recognizing myself as the one looking back with the half-closed eyelids and slightly parted lips. The dreamy look remained in place as I finished washing my face and brushing my teeth, and stayed with me as I undressed and pulled on my sleep shorts and tank top. Just wait until Alice found out I had discovered Sergeant Dazzling all on my own!

There was nothing wrong with a healthy imagination and heaven knows it had been a long time since I had allowed myself to think of a man like this. I intended to enjoy my imagination quite thoroughly, I thought, as I snuggled under the covers and drifted into SWAT-cop dreamland.

**EPOV**

I raked my hand through my hair and let my breath out in a whoosh, as I turned and headed for the elevator but then changed my mind and took the stairs; I needed some kind of physical activity to try and clear my head. I forced my feet to take each step away from her door, when all I really wanted to do was walk back through it and make love to Bella all night long!

But I wouldn't do that. And not just because she slept with Allie, I thought with a chuckle, but because I wanted more from her than a one-night stand. Bella was not a one-night-stand kind of woman. Oh, no. She was a savor-her-slowly-for-days-at-a-time kind of woman!

I stopped on the landing and took a moment to readjust myself in my too-tight jeans.

_Note to self: Wear loose fitting jeans when taking out Bella! Hell, who was I kidding, wear loose fitting jeans from now on because just thinking about her sets your world on fire. _

Thank God I wasn't a teenager any more who let his dick rule his life, but right now, I felt closer to seventeen than thirty-two. Damn, it's probably a good thing I hadn't kissed her! I probably would have spontaneously combusted if I had gotten even a small taste of those luscious lips.

I could still hear her moan as I remembered her tongue licking those lips…

I had to shake my head to dispel the vision long enough to put my key in the lock and open the door of my apartment.

I threw my keys on the hall table as I headed to the bedroom, unbuttoning my shirt along the way. As I finished undressing and prepared for bed, my thoughts were still on the beautiful woman just two floors above me. As I crawled into bed five minutes later, the coolness of the sheets on my bare skin couldn't dampen the reaction of my body to her memory.

I couldn't get her out of my mind. I had only to close my eyes to smell her perfume, to see that shy smile play on her lips; the same lips that had closed around the bite of cheesecake and then smiled as they were licked by her pretty little pink tongue. My mind kept replaying her every movement, her every word, but especially that moan! I wanted to hear her moan like that as I entered her body, as I possessed her from within. I longed to hear her scream as she came apart under me, her body contracting as she succumbed to her climax…

_Damn, Cullen, get a grip! The next thing you know, you'll be jacking off in the shower!_

An evil voice inside my head reminded me of that commercial that said an erection lasting longer than four hours was dangerous, but my noble voice told it to shut the fuck up! I was not going to jack off like some teenager after his first date!

_But heaven knows, I need some relief! _

I argued back and forth with myself until the evil voice called in reinforcements and had Bella's moan join him in my head, and I nearly caved until I thought of the warm, trusting look in her eyes as I kissed her hand. That memory helped me find the strength to beat back the randy seventeen year old I had become.

I rolled over and gave my pillow a fierce punch as I closed my eyes, trying to force sleep to come. That in itself was funny; usually I dreaded falling asleep. My last conscious thought was that maybe Bella's memory would help me get some quality sleep for a change. Maybe she was the good luck charm that would let me get more than a few hours of uninterrupted sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Bella and I were walking hand-in-hand along North Avenue Beach and the hot sun was beating down on our heads. I turned to look at her and she smiled as she pulled her hand from mine to run ahead of me. As I watched, she was no longer walking on the sand, but rather a dusty road. I called to her "Wait!" but she kept walking. _

_Where was she going? I kept asking myself that question while calling for her to wait. But she kept walking. By now we were on the outskirts of a town and then the road became a street between dilapidated concrete buildings. She turned once and gave me that gorgeous smile of hers and threw me a wave before she darted into the building on the right._

_Why did she go in there? Didn't she see that it wasn't safe? Didn't she notice all the windows had been blown out by the recent bombing? What was she doing here anyway?_

_The atmosphere changed all at once and the blinding sun was replaced by darkest night. I caught a faint movement in my peripheral vision and turned toward it and saw Wilson as he darted to the side of the building on the right, his blade held at the ready in one hand, his handgun in the other. My hand automatically went to my side, reassured to feel the cold metal of my own 9mm handgun, and feeling the sudden weight of my own knife held securely in my hand. _

_I glanced behind Wilson and saw Miller darting behind the building to circle around to the other side. My vision was suddenly dimmed and I realized I was watching the movement of my men through night-vision goggles. _

_I immediately fell into a semi-crouch and moved silently along the side of the building in front of Wilson. I felt the microphone currently buried in my beard, as it passed around my cheek from the rest of the headset. My men knew their job. The headset was only for emergencies. We were trained to do our job in silence. In fact, silence was the most crucial element of our mission. We had to get in, get the job done, and get out without anyone ever knowing we had been there._

_I gave a silent hand signal to Wilson as we moved to flank the entryway. My handgun was still in its holster, but I wouldn't need it. I carried it only as a precaution. All I really needed was the ten-inch blade at the end of the hilt now held in my right hand. Recon had revealed that this building was the home of the leader of the local resistance group. We had watched and waited until he went in, accompanied only by five of his associates. We wouldn't get a better opportunity, and the odds, two to one, were better than we'd hoped for, expecting him to have more bodyguards, and besides, we had the element of surprise on our side._

_I heard the slight 'tic-tic' in my ear that was Miller's tapped signal letting us know that he was in place and ready. With practiced ease, I picked the lock and gave a quick 'snap-snap' of my teeth to signal Miller our intentions, then Wilson and I entered the house. Quickly dispatching of the two men on guard, we moved silently to the next room. My knife was drawn and ready when a slight movement caught my eye a moment before Wilson's knife flew through the air. I watched in horror as it was buried to the hilt in the chest of …BELLA!_

I sat bolt upright in bed, her name on my lips, "Bella!" I was sweating profusely and my breath was coming in gasps as I pulled my mind from the dream.

_Holy hell! _

I raked both hands through my hair before moving them to run down my face, trying to get my racing heart under control. I had hoped Bella would keep the dreams at bay, but my traitorous mind had chosen instead to incorporate her into them! I was still trying to recover from the shock and revulsion I had felt when I saw the knife protruding from her chest.

My mind was trained to deal with such things; hell, I had seen much worse, but never before to someone like Bella. The sight had forced me to awaken before the dream could come to its usual conclusion of us finishing the mission only to be told that while we had indeed gotten part of the cell, the head, the ringleader, had been moved to another house. The retaliation the next day had been brutal, and a lead group of our guys had paid the price.

And that was the memory that haunted me, would continue to haunt me, for the rest of my life.

Something had gone wrong with our intel. Part of our job was to infiltrate the locals, become their trusted confidantes, and obtain the information that kept these types of mistakes from happening!

We were fucking Special Forces, for shits sake, we didn't make mistakes!

We couldn't _afford_ to make mistakes!

Because if we made mistakes, soldiers died!

But somewhere we had gotten bad info; we hadn't paid the right informant or else our informant had been fed false information just to throw us off. Whatever the reason, we had failed.

_And as squad leader, that meant I had failed! _

And because of my failure, good men had died.

Shrinks tried to tell me I was suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I would tell the shrinks I was suffering from guilt, plain and simple. Either way, the nightmares were there to remind me of my failure every night.

I glanced at the bedside clock; it read four-fifty-five. Well, Bella love, thank you for that little dream walk on the beach. It helped me get a little more than five hours of sleep. That was at least two more than I usually got each night. Wow, Bella, you're already having a good influence on me. Now if I could just keep you out of my nightmares, I'd be good.

Even though I seldom needed it, I optimistically left my alarm set for six-fifteen. I was used to getting up early, so I figured it was too late to try to get back to sleep, even if I could have. I was meeting the guys down at the beach this morning for a little beach volleyball at seven-thirty, so I still needed to get up early.

But right now I needed a distraction; something else to occupy my mind. I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the TV remote and started flipping through the channels, before settling on a rerun of the original Star Trek on SciFi. As I watched the familiar opening credits, I realized something: I loved this fucking show!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By seven-fifteen, I was on my way to North Avenue Beach. We always tried to get there early so we could score a decent court near Castaways Bar. This morning was no different; it was Emmett's turn to arrive at six and hold our court, and he sure as hell better be there.

I pulled into the parking space beside Carlisle, who was busy fishing equipment, along with a cooler and towels from his trunk. I gave him a wave when he turned my way and walked over to give him a hand.

Emmett was waiting, having procured our favorite court, and as we turned around we saw our three opponents from the detective division of our precinct, come loping up the beach.

This was our every-other-Sunday-morning ritual in the summer time: three-on-three beach volleyball. My brother Emmett, my uncle, Carlisle, and I made up the team 'SWATs Up', and had played together since I joined the force three years ago. Carlisle was the SWAT Captain and had recruited me for the SWAT team when I ended my time with the Army. He had stuck by me through some pretty dark times and I probably wouldn't be here today if Carlisle hadn't given me a reason to keep going.

Emmett, on the other hand, had absolutely no connection with the Chicago Police Department at all. He was an Orthopedic Surgeon in private practice, specializing in sports injuries. But he enjoyed the game and said it kept him in shape so he became an honorary SWAT member every-other Sunday.

We joked playfully with our detective opponents, "Blues Clues", talking smack to each other as usual as we warmed up. Eric's now nine year old daughter had named their team three years ago after her favorite TV show. We all saw the irony of it and refused to let them change it. Mike, Tyler and Eric were great guys and I'd trust them with my life any day of the week, except every-other Sunday morning. Then they became the enemy and we planned to annihilate them!

I scanned the sidelines, looking for our cheering section, which usually consisted of my sister-in-law Rosalie, and my Aunt Esme. But neither was seated in their usual spot.

"Hey, Em," I called, "where's Rose?"

"Ah, she'll be here in a little while," he returned. "She's not too keen on being our lone cheerleader," he said with a chuckle.

I turned to Carlisle, "Where's Esme?"

"She's working on a deadline for a new apartment complex so she won't be here today," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Esme was one of the leading architects with one of the biggest design firms in Chicago.

Then it hit me, "Hey, Em, do you think Rose would mind if I invited someone to come down and watch us today?"

If I had told him and Carlisle the sky was falling they wouldn't have been more surprised. Carlisle was the first to regain his composure and asked, "Are you talking about a girl?"

"Hell, yeah, I'm talking about a girl!" I looked from him to Emmett, whose mouth was still hanging open in surprise. "What's so surprising that I might know a girl?"

Emmett finally regained his ability to speak and said, "Well, maybe it's the fact that you haven't even dated in almost a year and you've _never_ brought a girl to meet us!"

I walked up and smacked my hand smartly on his cheek while saying, "Well, dear brother, there's a first time for everything." I gave first him and then Carlisle a grin and said, "Excuse me, I have to make a call." I turned and walked a short distance away so I could have some semblance of privacy to ring Bella.

After the third ring, I heard a sleepy, "Hello."

"Good morning! How are my two favorite ladies on this fine day?"

"Edward?" she asked groggily, then much more alertly, "Edward!"

"Yeah," I replied. "Sorry to call so early, but I wondered what you and Allie had planned today."

"Planned? Um… nothing, really, probably just hang around the pool. Allie likes the water. Why?" she asked.

"Funny you should mention water. Have you been to North Avenue Beach?"

"A couple of times, but it's usually overrun with volleyball players on the weekends."

"Funny you should mention volleyball," I laughed and I realized I had missed the sound of her voice.

"Well, maybe you should tell me what I'm being so funny about," she chuckled a little.

"How would you and Allie like to come down to North Avenue Beach and watch some volleyball?" I held my breath a little while waiting for her reply.

"Volleyball? You mean watch people play beach volleyball?" she answered in a surprised tone.

"Well, not just people… Me." I held my breath again. I couldn't help it.

"You?! You play beach volleyball?" I could still hear surprise in her voice.

"Yeah."

"Um…" she paused as if she was thinking it over. "Okay, I think we'd enjoy that." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I let my breath out and allowed myself to grin too. "Great. Just grab a blanket and maybe some drinks and snacks for Allie and come on down."

I quickly gave her directions and she said they would see me in an hour. I closed my phone and walked back to the guys with a new spring in my step and a smirk playing on my lips. I heard Emmett's low laughter and saw Carlisle's pleased smile.

Em grabbed me in a playful headlock and said, "Welcome back to the land of the living, Eddie boy!"

I pulled away and didn't even try to retaliate; I just felt too good. I laughed with him and said, "What are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road!"

We were on our second grueling set and the sun was beating down hard. On the next dead ball, I paused to wipe the sweat from my face with the hem of my shirt when I heard an excited squeal, "Ed-waarrd!" and turned in time to catch the lime-green missile running toward me at top speed!

**BPOV**

I watched as Edward caught Allie up and swung her around, much to her delight. I had barely been able to hold her back until there was a lull in the game before she was off, running in his direction. Somehow, I didn't think he would mind her little interruption.

I had been so excited to get his phone call, early though it was on a Sunday morning. When he had asked if we would like to come watch him play beach volleyball, I thought, 'Hmm beach, sweaty, shirtless, hard-bodied Edward or pool, flabby old ladies in sun hats, and muu-muus. Um, decisions, decisions? I think I'll choose door number one please.'

I jumped at the chance! Honestly, did he really think I wouldn't want to watch him play volleyball, on the beach no less? Sometimes the smartest men could be so dense.

After we ended our conversation, Allie and I got ready in record time. She was just as excited as I was when I told her we were going to the beach and we would be seeing Edward again. I was amazed at how easily she had taken to him, and it pleased me so much that he seemed to like her just as much in return, because, really, not getting along with my daughter would have been an automatic deal breaker for me.

So, here we were, Allie in her little lime-green shorts and matching tank top and sandals, and me in pair of denim cutoffs and a tee shirt I hadn't worn in years. My arms were full of blankets, sand toys, and a small cooler, which I dropped on the sand before walking toward six excellent specimens of manhood, with the most excellent of all now holding my daughter as if he had been doing it forever and not just since yesterday. I could see the eyes of the other five guys looking at Edward in varying degrees of surprise, with the biggest guy looking at him as if he were a complete stranger. It was kind of funny in fact.

As I watched, Edward bent his head and blew a raspberry on Allie's neck. Her peals of delighted laughter rang across the beach.

"Sorry," I said when I got close enough to catch his eye. "She just couldn't wait any longer."

"Oh, that's alright. I wouldn't have wanted her too." Edward took a step toward me, smiling and holding out his hand. I took it and he drew me forward before turning to introduce me to his friends.

"Everyone, I want you to meet some special friends of mine, Isabella Black and her daughter, Allison." He turned to me and said, "Bella and Allie, I'd like you to meet my uncle, Carlisle Cullen." We exchanged handshakes and pleasantries, and Allie was delighted when Carlisle gave her a kiss on the back of her hand. _Must run in the family or something._

"And this big lug is my brother, Emmett."

I took his offered hand and said, "It's nice to meet you."

He shook my hand and gave me a dimpled grin, "Not as nice as it is for me to meet you!"

Then he turned and, to Allie's continued delight, Edward made a big show of introducing her again to Emmett.

"Em, say hello to Sunshine!" Allie squealed again, as he used the nickname.

"Well, hello, Sunshine! Aren't you the prettiest thing in the whole world?"

Allie was giggling as she shook his hand then said in her sweetest voice, "Thank you."

Edward introduced each of his friends in turn and they really seemed like a great bunch of guys. After a few minutes of generalized conversation, I reached for Allie and told Edward we'd go find a good place to watch the rest of their game.

"Okay," he handed over Allie, who immediately squirmed in my arms to be put down. No way was she letting me hold her, but she sat so docilely in Edward's arms. _Little stinker._

But then, who could blame her, I thought as I looked at his rippling biceps. _I wouldn't mind feeling those arms myself!_

I spread our blanket out and handed Allie her toys. I sprayed us both down with sunscreen, and then sat back and enjoyed the view.

_And what a view it was!_

About five minutes after we moved to the blanket, Edward stripped off his shirt and threw it to me and asked for a bottle of water. I threw one back and watched as he drank half the contents in several long pulls. I was momentarily mesmerized by his Adam's apple bobbing up and down with each swallow. He then poured the remainder across his face, chest and back. I watched as the drops of water ran through the hairs that lightly covered his chest, down his perfect six-pack abs, and gathered in the happy trail that disappeared beneath the low-slung waistband of his shorts. The little angel voice of my conscience whispered to remember my daughter sitting right next to me and to not start panting like I was in heat. The little devil spoke louder and said 'ungh, to be a drop of water right now.' I had to force myself to remember how to breathe normally!

_Oh, yes, and the view just kept getting better and better!_

When I was able to look at something besides his perfect body, I realized that Edward was a really good volleyball player. I watched the play of muscles in his calves and thighs as he jumped for the ball. He could jump much higher than Emmett, even though his brother was taller by at least three inches, and played his position at the net flawlessly.

Emmett's talent was in serving. He had such a powerful serve that it was nearly impossible to return. Carlisle was great at service returns; he got to almost every serve the other team lobbed at him. I knew he had to be at least a little older than Edward, but he didn't look much older and he certainly didn't play older! He could move with lightening speed and made quite a few spectacular diving digs.

While the other guys were plenty skilled, mostly I just watched Edward. Allie was finding the game as fascinating as I was, just for different reasons. She loved to see Edward spike the ball and clapped her hands with glee each time he got a kill.

"They're fun to watch, aren't they?"

I heard the low voice behind me and turned to find it belonged to the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was standing behind our blanket looking out at the players. She was tall and blond, with the figure of a swimsuit model and she was smiling at me in such a friendly way, I couldn't help smiling back. I didn't know how long she had been standing there, as I had been absorbed in watching Edward.

"They sure are, at least, we're enjoying it," I said, nodding my head in Allie's direction.

She laughed a little then walked up a few steps and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Rosalie Cullen. The tall, dark-haired guy with the dimples is my husband, Emmett."

"Oh, hey, it's nice to meet you. I'm Bella Black, and this is my daughter, Allie." I reached up to shake her hand.

Before I could explain that we were there to watch Edward, Allie piped up, "We're watching Edward."

I saw the look of surprise cross her face and she snapped her gaze from Allie to me. "Edward? Do you mean, Edward Cullen? Emmett's brother?" Her voice held a touch of incredulity as she asked the questions.

"Yes, that's the right Edward. He called us this morning and invited us to come watch him play," I explained to her, still a little perplexed by her reaction.

"Our Edward called you this morning and invited you here?" She was speaking slowly and nodding her head slightly as she spoke. Then her face broke into a brilliant smile. "Interesting." She looked from me to Edward and back to me, taking in Allie at the same time.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I muttered, remembering my manners. "Would you care to join us? We have plenty of room." I invited, indicating the rest of the empty blanket.

"Thank you, I'd love to," and with that she folded her long, tanned legs under her and sat down beside us to watch the game. She was even dressed like a model, in white shorts and a teal green sleeveless button up shirt that showed off her bronzed limbs to perfection.

"So, how long have you known Edward?" she asked casually, her eyes on the game.

"Well, actually, we just met yesterday."

"You just met yesterday, and he's already introduce…" she broke off and gave a satisfied snort and leaned a little closer to me, looking me in the eye. "Oh honey, you've got to tell me _everything!_"

I smiled at the look on her face and proceeded to tell her how Edward and I met. She laughed about Allie's little mishap, and I saw her eyes widen a bit when I told her about our dinner date last night, and finished with Edward's call this morning inviting us to come down here.

She listened without interruption until I finished, then asked, "How does he get along with your daughter?"

I answered her honestly, "You know, that's the most amazing thing. I've never seen Allie take to anyone the way she has to Edward, and he's so patient and kind to her. They hit it off right from the start."

Hearing her name, Allie stood up from her sandcastle and walked over until she stood in front of Rosalie. "You're really pretty," Allie said with simple, childlike honesty.

Rosalie gave her big smile and replied, "Well, thank you. You're really pretty, too."

Allie giggled. "Edward calls me Sunshine," she said in that frank tone children use as she did her little twisty turns from side to side, which indicated her happiness.

"Does he now?" Rosalie said, scooting herself up the blanket so she was sitting closer to Allie. "Well, I think Sunshine is the perfect nickname for you! May I call you Sunshine too?"

Allie laughed even more and replied, "Okay."

Rosalie looked over at me and said, "I can see now how Edward was charmed. She is…" she turned back to Allie and poked her in the tummy with her finger, "You are a little doll!"

Allie's giggles filled the air once more. "Would you like to play with me?" she asked as she looked at her new admirer hopefully.

"Uh, Rosalie, you don't…" I began, but Rosalie just waved me off.

"I would love to play with you," she said to Allie. "What shall we play?"

And just like that, Allie had charmed yet another Cullen.

An hour later, the guys had exhausted themselves and we were ready to leave. Edward helped me out by carrying our cooler, which was about all he could manage, as Allie was once again perched on his arm.

_I kinda wish I could be that bold! _I snickered a little thinking about how it would look to see Edward carrying a grown woman on the side of his hip.

"What's so funny?" He asked giving me a sideways look.

"Nothing, just...nothing," I smiled sheepishly walking a little quicker to the parking lot.

We halted by my car and he helped me buckle Allie into her car seat.

Straightening up, his eyes met mine and he said, "Thanks for coming today."

I smiled at him and replied, "Thanks for inviting us. We had a great time and you have a great family. Especially Rosalie. She really made a hit with Allie."

He snorted a little and said, "You know, that's so funny. She's never been around kids before, that I know of. But if there was ever a kid that could win her over, Sunshine's the one I would bet on."

"Thanks," I said softly. I knew Allie was a great kid, but it always felt good to hear other people say it.

"Hey, would you two like to grab some lunch?" he asked, looking from me to where Allie was sitting in the car.

That was all it took to set off the, "Yes, please, yes, please, yes, please," litany from Allie. I knew when to give in graciously, especially when I wanted it too.

"Are you sure you won't get tired of seeing us?" I asked, smiling into his green eyes again.

He reached his hand out to brush a strand of hair from my cheek, tucking it behind my ear, and said softly, "I really can't see that happening."

His hand lingered against my cheek and I felt again the tingle of electricity where his fingers touched my skin. His eyes moved over my face, lingering on my lips, almost like a caress.

"So, what do you say? Lunch?" his thumb moved to ghost across my lips before he lowered his hand.

What else could I say except, "Okay."

He gave me that crooked smile and said, "Great! I'll follow you home, get a quick shower, and then we'll go somewhere casual. Okay?"

"Sounds wonderful," I responded as I slid into the driver's seat and he closed my door. I glanced at the car clock, seeing that it read ten-thirty-five and said through the open window, "Shall we say, eleven-thirty?"

"Perfect," he said and with another brush of his fingertips across my cheek, he turned and trotted over to his Volvo.

As I backed out of the parking space, a childish voice spoke up from the back seat, "Mommy, is Edward your boyfriend now?"

I laughed a little at the question, since it was the second time in as many days that she had asked. But I was starting to wonder the same thing myself.

**

* * *

**

**Teaser for "The Marksman"**

The blood dripped from his nose landing softly in the loose dirt below. He reached his bound hands up to plug one side of his nose and blew hard, expelling a bloody clot onto the ground. Though he was able to breathe better, the throbbing in his battered head was nearly overwhelming. He was so close to passing out again he almost didn't notice the inverted position he was currently in.

**If you would like more, leave me a review and say the magic word "Westward" and I'll send you the extended teaser. It's that simple.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Did you enjoy sexy, shirtless, dripping-wet SWATward? Is he sexy enough for you? And don't you just love little Allie?

**Did you know that reviews make SWATward's clothes fall off? Yes, they do! **

**Press the little green button and leave me some Review-Love!**

**You know I love you guys….**

*****May all your dreams be filled with sexy SWATward *****

******BM******


End file.
